Slammer (episode)
"Slammer" is the first episode of Get Ed. Characters *Ed *Burn *Loogie and Dr. Pinch *Deets *Fizz *Ol Skool *Bedlam *Crouch *Kora *Hoop-bots *Klowns *DNA Deliveries Summary The episode begins with Ed chasing the Klowns. Burn warns Ed that he has 30 seconds before Burn steps in to grab the package. Ed fails to grab the package and Burn uses an EMP Patch to create a wall, deactivating the Klowns' car and grabbing the package. Back at the Dojo, Burn brags to the Dojo crew about his drop. Ol Skool tells the crew that they need to pick up a package for him that is important and personal. Meanwhile, at Bedlam's tower, Kora detects a massive energy signature moving in Sector 52 of Progress City and notices that Dojo Deliveries is heading toward it. Bedlam sends the DNA Deliveries clones to intercept the object, hoping to use it to control the city. The Dojo crew finds the drop location and runs into a large, floating orb of light. The orb floats toward Ed and gives him the package and disappearing. Ed instinctively is able to open the package, revealing the object inside. Burn takes the package to keep it safe and loses it as a DNA clone grabs the package with a Grapple Claw. The Dojo crew chases the DNA van, but fails to get the package back. The package gets knocked onto the roof of Progress Stadium and the object inside burns through its container, falling into the Stadium. A DNA clone takes the empty package and returns to Bedlam. The Dojo assume that the package is gone and go home. The clones return to Bedlam who notices the package is empty. Bedlam, enraged, orders Kora to find the item. Back at the Dojo, Ol Skool explains that the item must not fall into Bedlam's hands. He tells Ed that he calls it the "Slammer" and that it has a connection to Ed. Later, Kora tells Bedlam that she found the energy signature of the Slammer in Progress Stadium. Bedlam takes control of the security cameras at the Stadium in order to look for the Slammer. Ed goes to the Stadium to try to find the Slammer, and Burn meets him there. Ed has a vision and immediately locates the Slammer. They climb over to the scoreboard and grab it. Bedlam infects the Hoop-bots with a virus and they begin to throw basketballs at Ed and Burn. The scoreboard swings around and flies up out of the Stadium, landing Ed and Burn on a street. The Hoop-bots begin chasing them and eventually surround them. Ed grabs the Slammer and activates it, using as a weapon to destroy the Hoop-bots. A Hoop-bot grabs Burn and tells Ed to give the Slammer to it. Ed gives it to the Hoop-bot and the Hoop-bot drops Burn, but smashes the street below him, causing Burn to fall. Ed attaches a Grapple Claw to the street and jumps off, using the Claw to rappel down and grab Burn. Loogie, Deets, and Fizz meet up with Ed and Burn. Fizz gives the crew modified EMP patches that contain an anti-virus that will destroy the Hoop-bots. The Dojo crew catches up with the robots and uses the EMP patches to stop them. With one robot left, Bedlam links himself to the last robot. The crew is defeated by the robot, but Ed destroys it with the Slammer. Bedlam tells Kora to continue searching for the energy signature of the Slammer, believing that there might be more than one item. Ed returns the Slammer to Ol Skool, who tells Ed to keep it. The episode ends with Ed impressing Burn by making two half-court baskets in Progress Stadium. Category:Episodes